Erised Forfeit
by aspentree11
Summary: Alternate Reality when a young girl is added to Scott McCall's pack after they realize that she's a reincarnated prophet that could help save Beacon Hills. Many ships.


AN: Alternate reality. There is no certain order of events. I guess you could say it was in the season where Derek was an antagonist and Erica/Boyd/Isaac was still under his wing. Yes, Kira is one of the characters. Again, alternate reality.

THREEDASHESHERE

The knock seemed more like a wakeup call rather than an introduction to hell, Sadie thought. Beside her, Stiles grabbed his bat. Near Scott, Kira grabbed her electrical whip. Allison picked up a ragged dagger. But Sadie wasn't the only one who didn't grab a weapon as she looked around - Lydia didn't either. Before even recognizing the knock, Scott glanced at both of them quickly. He stared at the emptiness in their hands sternly, then stood up from the couch. Whether consciously or not, the group members seemed to inch towards him at a distance, their eyes glued on the door. Stiles jumped in front of Sadie instinctively, his eyes watching his best friend's hand open the latch.

"Scott be carefu-" But when he opened the latch, a spur of anger washed over her. Isaac was back, lingering in the doorway uselessly, with Boyd behind him. Stiles grunted his teeth, while the other comrades slunched back in relief. Scott let out a large groan.

"Hi Scott," Isaac said lazily, smiling a wide smile as he stepped into the doorway rudely. Boyd looked around unusually anxious as he walked in. Scott crossed his arms tightly, as did Isaac.

"Don't tell me you went all the way over, when there is four mafias out to get us, just to say _hi_?" Scott snarled, stepping towards Isaac closely. "Don't you have a plane to catch?" Isaac's smile widened. But this time it was a tight smile. Sadie tried searching his eyes, wondering why he hadn't greeted her yet. Typically, he would smile at her from across the room, but he was ignoring her. Intentionally, she realized.

"Hardly," Isaac said. "See, Scott, you have something that belongs to me, _and I want it back_." At first there was a moment of silence. Scott's arms fell to his side, clearly confused. Stiles took an angry breath from beside her. Both Kira and Allison looked at her in curiously.

_ I have no idea_, she mouthed to them. But then Isaac eyes landed on her. His smile widened, making shivers run down her spine. It wasn't a smile of friendliness, but as if he was pointing at her. Scott's body turned to a slight angle, looking back at her, but when his eyes met her's he flinched like someone had slapped him. He turned towards Isaac, his eyes wide.

"You gotta be kidding me," Scott said loudly, his voice filled with a thousand emotions. "Now? You want to do this _now_? Isaac-"  
"I've been wanting to find an excuse to do this for a long time," Isaac reminded him, an unusual chill of happiness playing on his tongue. "And finally, Derek has let me. Don't make this hard for her." As Sadie inched around Stiles to get a better look of the disgust on Scott's face, her body erupted in confusion.

"Are you talking about me? What about me? I'm not going, if this is what it's about!" She tried growing closer to Isaac, pointing her finger at him violently, but for some reason Stiles pushed her back. "I'm fighting, Isaac. I'm fighting for my pack-"

"Exactly," Scott said, but to her this time. "He knows that, Sadie. He knows you'd never go with him. At least, not without my blessing." Sadie blinked. Isaac's smile dropped fully, his face hard as stone as his nose flared up in disgust.

"You have four mafias out to get you, Scott. She's useless, pure _crap," _Isaac said cruelly, making her wince. "Even if she did have powers that could match them, you'd still all die. So forgive me if I'd appreciate my girlfriend out of here." Sadie's mouth opened slightly, shaking her head. As the word _girlfriend _mocked her, she started to remember every memory they had together. Did she do something wrong? Was it truly a bad idea to pursue him, despite everything? They made a promise. He promised her.  
"You told me a while ago this wouldn't become personal," she exhaled.

"It was always personal," Stiles answered for him coldly, his eyes glowering at Isaac like flames. Isaac's smile turned into a sarcastic smirk as he nodded at Stiles curtly.

"So, you have a choice," Isaac said. His hands dug into his pocket, pulling out a coin slowly. Scott gasped. It didn't look anything but a quarter, but fear seemed to fill Scott's face. The rest of them simply blinked.

"What-" Suddenly Scott turned towards her, his face red as he stared at Stiles.

"Don't let her speak!" Scott yelled urgently. "Don't let her say a word! If she does, we automatically forfeit her…" Stiles clamped her mouth immediately, knowing that she was untrustworthy not to say anything. Scott's eyes fell to the coin again as if it was a bomb.

"So I'm guessing you know what this is?" Isaac said, his eyebrows raised. At first, Scott choked.

"I-I heard about it once," Scott admitted, his voice cracking. "I never exactly understood it." Isaac pointed at the coin.

"In older times, when there were more packs, alphas would fight over other people's members, out of jealousy of their skills. These kept on bringing upon bloody pack wars and kidnappings, so one day they all came together and decided to do a distinct ritual: An Erised Forfeit. Basically, me giving you this coin is me openly demanding the member I desire. If you don't give the member to me - or, in other words, refuse to forfeit - Derek has given me permission to declare war." At first, the words sunk in. She could barely breathe as the words echoed in her mind. Stiles grabbed onto her tighter, pushing her back to his side.

"I want her," Isaac said, finally looking at Sadie. "She is mine." Scott's shoulder slumped forward, and she could see in his young face how much he had aged in the last few months.

"We have four mafias out to get us," Scott said slowly, like each word caused him pain. "And you expect me to make my pack fight?" Isaac flashed his clenched teeth at him, his eyes widening in anger.

"No, I want you to exile her," He clarified, pointing at her. "I want you to let her go and make sure she never comes back to Beacon Hills. Look what you did to her - _look_. She has no powers anymore, and you're going to let her die because she is loyal to you. Despite what you think of me, she loves me. She may not admit it easily, and she may not like it saying that she's your second in command, but she does." Sadie felt warmth wash over all her body as she felt everybody's eyes on her.

"I know," Scott breathed, to Sadie's surprise. "We can all see it in her eyes. We've always been able to. I just couldn't let her go, Isaac. If I could have, if I could have ended her pain, I would have. Surely, you know that." Sadie looked around, waiting for the surprise in anybody's eyes, but nobody seemed to look shocked. Instead, they all stared at the ground admittedly, as if ashamed to never account it.

"Make your decision soon, Scott," Isaac hissed.

Without any instruction, the people around her prepared to fight - Allison grabbed her ragged sword, Kira uncoiled her electric whip, Stiles pushed her behind him as he lifted his bat. But, to everyone's surprise, Scott didn't even twitch. _No, _Sadie thought. _Don't give up on me, Scott. _

But then Scott's words came out strong, "Until Beacon Hills is cleansed, until my pack can live in peace, I exile you, Sadie Holmes, from my own. I let Derek Hale's pack take you in as a member, and I declare yourself an enemy of us until you meet us as a sister again."

SIXMONTHSEARLIER

_ Coldness wasn't something that was felt in dreams, it was something defined. The boy trudged through the woods quickly, shivering uselessly. He was taller than most -abnormally tall for a boy of fifteen. He was all arms and legs, with a small torso and an awkward head. His hair, which at the time still wasn't mastered, was just a range of blonde curls shooting up in various angles. If nobody knew why he was in the woods, nobody would suspect him of something bad. But as he held the rough rope in his hand, looking at each tree specifically, he was far from putting a smile on his face and pretending that everything was all right. _

_ Finally, he stopped at a naked tree that only sprouted a few branches. It was taller than him by quite a few feet, and harder to kick from. The branches were thicker than his scrawny body, and he guessed they would probably hold him sturdily. Roughly, not caring if he hurt himself, he started to jump on the branches, grunting as he scratched up his knees and elbows. But when he made it to the ideal branch, a sick smile played on his lips. __It would finally be over. _

_ He didn't expect making the noose to be the hardest part. His father had taken him out with his older brother many times in the woods for camping trips and what he called "survival of the fittest". Back then, when his mother was still alive, his father didn't mean the things he said. "Boy, if you don't calm down, I'll lock you in your room until Monday morning" or "I'll wipe that smirk off your face". Majority of the time, he would chide them jokingly, and never mean it. But things changed. _

_ He saw his breath shoot out of his mouth in the cold air as he exhaled. Quickly, with his fingers shaking, he started to tie up the noose. In only a few minutes it was dangling from the tree strongly. His fingers, nearly uncontrollable, yanked at it harshly. When he realized it wasn't going to break, he let out a breath of relief._

_ Slowly, he wrapped the other end of it around his neck, perching on the branch like a bird. He looked up at the sky, wondering for the first time if there was truly such thing as God._

_ "Goodbye," he said, to nobody in particular. And then he jumped._

"NO!" Sadie screamed, jumping straight up from her bed. As she bolted up, her hand hit her glass alarm clock, nearly making it fall off her bedstand. Before it could fall and shatter into a million pieces, her fingers caught it. Quickly, she looked at the time. _Seven o'clock. _

She took a deep breath, looking at herself while still on the bed, by staring at her reflection from the mirror on the opposite wall. There was a cold chill running down her skin, and she was breathing heavily. She was dreaming something, she knew, but as soon as her eyelids flew open the dream had vanished from her memory. But she knew she had the dream before. Many times before.

Quickly, without thinking about it too much longer, she got up from her bed, quickly picking out a red dress and throwing it off the hanger. As she shedded her clothes and exchanged them for the red dress, her eyes scanned the mirror. In the last six months, she had changed. A nervousness seemed to spur into her as she touched her now-clear skin, and her long blonde hair. She wasn't taller, but something made her stand up straighter. Her eyes had become brighter, and there was a new necklace around her neck. She wanted people to accept her, but would they after she saw who she was now?  
Shaking the cliché thoughts away from her, she moved to her bathroom and started putting on light make up and curled the ends of her hair. She knew, if anything, that Beacon Hills was still stuck on beauty. Not that she was necessarily obsessed with trends at Beacon Hills High School, but she didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. She had enjoyed being normal. Not popular necessarily, like Lydia Martin, but also not a total loser. She had her small, yet comfortable, friend group, and she wasn't necessarily dumb at Beacon Hills.

"I'll be fine," she told herself. "I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll-" A large horn interrupted her. She glanced out the window shades, looking at the green, hand-me-down pickup truck in front of her house. Her eyes moved back towards the clock.

_7:15. _

"Crap," she said aloud. Quickly, not daring to look at her reflection anymore, she grabbed her almost-empty backpack, pulled her sling bad purse over her shoulder. Without bothering to shove anything in her backpack, she shoveled the many binders filled with only loose unused paper, and headed towards the door. As she ran out, she met the boy in the pickup truck.

Her eyes lit up, reaching his eyes. She saw the twinkle in his as well, but he merely smirked.

"Get in, loser," he shouted through the window. She laughed, opening the passenger side, and threw herself in. Her eyes, without even hesitation, analyzed him.

"It's nice to see you, Michael," she giggled. He wasn't just a friend, he was her best friend. Since the second grade, if she was to be specific. "I like your..." The last time she saw him, he was a tall, burly guy with messy dark hair and was had mastered the ability to be awkward. He had hated his large figure, which contradicted his soft personality. But it seemed like he had changed a bit too - his hair touched his shoulders in a wave, he was wearing a jacket that fit his burly body comfortably, and he looked, well, _happy. _

"Don't you like my make up?" He asked dramatically. Her eyes widened, noticing how he put on not only mascara, but eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick as well. She shook her head in awe, in shock that Michael would ever be comfortable enough to do that. He had told her he was starting to be more open about who he was, but she still was at awe how far he had come.

"You've changed," she commented, "For the better." He rolled his make-uped eyes as he pulled out of the driveway.

"That's what happens when your best friend leaves you to go to Thailand for six months," he muttered.

THREEDASHESHERE

"I just don't get it though," he said, as they drove into the Beacon Hills High School parking lot. "How do you go to _Thailand _for six months and not get a hot boyfriend?" She rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the car.

"I mean, I did have this one guy, but..." Her voice trailed off. His eyes widened.

"You had a Thai-Guy?" He asked, gasping dramatically. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you _call_ me?" She threw her hands in the air as she met him on the other side.

"Maybe because calling someone out of the country is five bucks a minute," she commented. "Just because my parents spontaneously want me to come to Thailand with them for six months, doesn't mean I'm rich." And it was true - most of her parent's money either went to the small house they had in Beacon Hills or to her parents wondrous traveling. When she was about fourteen, her parents started traveling continuously. By the time she was in the tenth grade, they would be gone for six months at a time. At first it had bothered her, but she was almost _too _used to it. Though she loved them, and she would miss them, she had learned to adjust without them.

"Whatever," he said, as he followed her towards the school doors. "You could have just sent me a letter." She gave him a hard look.

"Your letters were at least five pages long. I couldn't answer every single question," she reminded. There was a smile playing on his lips, but then it faltered.

"I'm guilty of the same thing, actually. See, er, Sadie, I need to catch you up on what's happened at school. There's a lot of things you should...know." She waved him off as she struggled to open the door due to her seven binders in her arms.  
She walked into the school backwards as she said, "I have like three classes with you, Mike. I can catch up lat-" but then she stumbled on her back heel. She tripped back, running into the person directly behind her, almost slipping to the floor but Michael caught her elbow. Like broken glass, she winced as she heard a range of objects fall to the ground. Thankfully, it wasn't hers. But it was someone else's.

"I'm so sor-" But when she turned around, she froze. _Isaac Lahey. _She choked, about to take her apology back and turn away, but he was staring at her harshly. About three years ago, everything had changed between him and her. Not that he was ever mean to her, but the coldness he had always given her passive agressively was deathly. Not that she was warm when she ran into him either- even after three years, some memories never go away. But as she was about to force herself to smile, hoping to get a new start, she looked at him.

He didn't seem different, he _was _different. His hair was cut so that it was out of his eyes, his shoulders were wider, and he looked taller than he already was. He was sporting a leather jacket, and wearing dark skinny jeans, which was far from his old style. She blinked, taking in the anger in his eyes. No, not anger, _burning _hatred. He loomed over her, but she stayed still. She made sure nothing flickered on her face.

Behind her, Michael gasped.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Isaac growled, gesturing to the range of papers that she had knocked out of his hands. She jolted back, but not in fear - in surprise of his direct tone. For a moment, she even considered it, hoping to get past him quickly, but she decided she wouldn't cower away from him in fear. She would no longer spend her time avoiding him and baring his passive aggressive comments. She could feel Michael boil up behind her, but she spoke before he could sputter a word.

"_What did you just say to me, Lahey?" _She demanded loudly. Isaac flinched back, as if she had slapped him. She stepped back as well, surprised by his dramatic response. She noticed, as her eyes trailed around her, that a range of people turned towards her. _Why,_ she wondered, _were they watching me?_

But whatever reason they had, it didn't correspond with Isaac at all. When she replied to him, he looked like something died in his eyes. Only a few words had made his cold, "different" demeanor shatter, shifting him back into the isolated, cowardly boy she knew him to be. Whatever response he was hoping to get, she obviously didn't give him.

"He said to pick it up," A voice responded behind him. She shifted her head, making eye contact with the voice. She blinked almost immediately. The girl who snapped at her wasn't necessarily pretty, but she was well-done. Her hair looked recently highlighted, and it was blow-dried far better than her own. The girls eyes stuck out brightly, and her outfit fit her curvy body perfectly. She had too much make-up on her for her taste, but it fit her angled face.

"Erica?" Sadie asked, questioning her own memory. "Since when do you hang out with Isaac?" And when she looked past Isaac's shoulder, she saw another boy she remembered vaguely - Vincent Boyd.

"Since your life went to Hell," Erica snorted. Sadie's eyebrows rose at Erica's lame reply.

"Could you get out of my way? I need to get to my first period teacher. New day and all," Sadie informed her. Erica's smile strengthened.

"Pick it up," Erica replied. Sadie's arms tightened around her binders.

"No," Sadie snapped coolly. "Now get out of my way." Erica eyed her, stepping close to her. People around her started to shift back.

"Do you know what we've done?" She hissed in a crisp voice, glancing at Isaac and Boyd. Isaac was looking away, and Boyd looked at her, clearly bored.

"Made a fashion statement?" Sadie guessed. Erica glared at her.

"You need to-"

"Is there an issue?" A new, husky voice interrupted. All of them turned their bodies to behind her. Stepping into their tight circle, Scott McCall stared at Erica square in the eye. Not that she had ever been close to Scott McCall, but he was never the boy to get into anybody else's business. If anything, Scott was always a little out of tuned with life. But it appeared _everybody _had changed since she left. Scott was taller, had a shorter hair due, and was wearing more fashionable clothes. He stepped close to Erica, defensive and cold.

To her surprise, Erica backed up, almost in fear.

"No," she hissed at him finally. Scott didn't even blink.

"Then leave," he demanded. Isaac slowly bent down, not tearing his eyes away from Scott, and picked up his papers. Isaac gave her a cold look as he bent back up.

"Come on," Isaac growled at Erica and Boyd. They walked together through the stunned crowd, like a trio. Fear didn't ran through Sadie, but surprise did. She could feel Scott's eyes one her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. Her eyes shot at him quickly.

"Yeah," she said, her voice calm. "Why wouldn't I be?" He blinked at her, and she heard her voice come out harsher then she meant. He shook his head, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Just...don't fear them like the rest of the school does," he said. He shrugged off, and walked away.

THREEDASHESHERE

AN: I was going to make it longer, but I wanted to see if anybody wanted to read more. Review if you want more.


End file.
